Keep
by Zoey.Ily-x
Summary: Jou can't stop dreaming about a certain brunette but is determined to Keep his distance. Sadly for him a class project pairs them together and Jou doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up... Keeping up appearances shouldn't have to be this hard!


A/N Hi guys, so this is my second fanfic~ Ooooh I'm so excited! SetoxJou pairing! Should be fun, no? Well R&R I love reading the good reviews… they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyways, on with the story!

P.S The story is called 'Keep' because each chapter will begin with the word Keep- This chapter is 'Keep Your Distance' (I think Jou rather fails this concept!). Right so this time, REALLY on with the story!

Jou opened his eyes slowly, taking in the morning sunlight with a feeling eerily close to disappointment.

'_Shit.' _Jou shifted in the bed, suddenly uncomfortable. No… not again...

_**Fingers brushing up his chest…**_

It would definitely classify as the weirdest dream _ever…_

_**Blue eyes glinting playfully as he…**_

He shook his head, as if doing this would shake the images out.

"_**Nn..! G…Gods! S…S"**_

No, Gods no! This had no business in his head! None at all! This may not have been the first time he'd dreamt like this, but it certainly was still unwelcome.

"_**Shhh, Pup." Something soft and warms brushing his collarbone…**_

Jou was well awake now, and he took advantage of this to launch himself out of bed with the idea of, perhaps, smacking his head against the wall repeatedly. Glancing at the clock, he winced. Fuck he hated Mondays… He bent down to grab his uniform off the floor. If he was lucky he would only be a few minutes late.

~xox~

Jou burst through the classroom doors with a loud noise.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, glad to see you could make it!" The history teacher, Mr. Saka, cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've made it just in time to hear about the history assignment."

The entire class sighed. Obviously he had made it right on time. He hurried to his seat next to Yuugi and sat down.

"Now class this will be a partner assignment." Murmurs swept throughout the class, everyone choosing partners already.

"Stop that! You will not be able to pick partners, I'll have no dawdling on this assignment." The class groaned, Jou especially. He _really_ hated Mondays.

"As I was saying. This assignment will be due in precisely two weeks. You and your partner will have to research a particular historical figure and present to the class a speech about him or her and then hand in a written assignment to me." More groaning. "I will now read out the partners, if you'll all listen."

Mr. Saka picked a few sheets of paper off his desk.

"Yuugi Motu and Duke Devlin."

"Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba"

"Bakura…" Jou stopped paying attention and cast a look over the young CEO, who just happened to be looking back with a scowl on his face.

This wasn't going to work. After class he'd see Mr. Saka and try to sort things out, explain that if he was paired with Kaiba then he'd fail this class for sure!

Not because Kaiba wasn't smart or anything, because he was a freakin' genius!

No he'd fail because together they'd fight and bicker and get absolutely no work done, in fact he was sure they'd kill one another by the end of the two weeks.

He blinked and hung his head quickly, shamed as he realized that he'd been full-on staring at the brunette.

Those cold blue eyes had been captivating… What? No way, this is Kaiba we're talking about!

_**Beautiful azure eyes taking in his body, a warmth and hunger in them…**_

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! this is bad… this is really, really bad… _Jou hazarded a tiny flick of the eyes towards the brunette and saw that he wasn't look at him anymore.

Jou sighed in relief. He shifted in his chair and looked at the history teacher, to anybody he looked like he was paying extra careful attention to what Mr. Saka had to say.

But he was really lost in his own thoughts. Keeping certain… disturbing thoughts, locked in a dark corner of his mind. He _really _needed to stay away from Seto Kaiba.

xox

"Mutt!" Jou wheeled around to face Seto Kaiba as he strode towards him, exuding arrogance in every step.

He was ready to begin the walk home, he'd missed the bus after trying to sway Mr. Saka to pair him with someone else.

This had failed miserably, so he was still stuck with the young CEO.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Jou stood and waited at the gates as the brunette reached him.

"Well, Mutt." Kaiba stood above Jou, making the shorter boy a little bit edgy. "I certainly hope you're a lot smarter than you let on. I really do want to pass this assignment." Jou tensed noticeably.

_Stupid Kaiba with his stupid 'Holier than thou' attitude! Making my stupid day worse!_

Jou was about to throw a witty (yeah, right…) comeback at Kaiba when a limo pulled up to the curb. He thrust his hands into his pocket and began to walk away when he was roughly pulled into the limo by Kaiba's outstretched hand.

"Argh! Kaiba?! What the _fuck!"_ Jou fumed at him. Besides, since when had the young CEO been so strong?

"I figured that since we have to spend time together…" Kaiba seemed almost… amused? No that was impossible! "That we might as well go to my mansion, as you could guess it has an immense library. If we can't find anything decent there then… Well we'll certainly find something decent there."

"Well why didn't 'ya jus' ask me?! You didn't 'ave to pull me in!"

"Would you really have gotten in the car Mutt?" Kaiba snorted and Jou felt defeated. The brunette was right, he would've kept walking. Why Was it so hard to just keep his distance from Kaiba? The world must really hate him. Everything seemed to lead back to the brunette.

_**His fingers clenching to brown hair as he gasped for air…**_

_Shit! Not now, not while Seto is right here!_

"_**S…S…Se… Nn! Se…"**_

_Shit! No, this is Kaiba! Not Seto, never Seto!_

"My Gods Mutt. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually thinking." Seto, no, Kaiba, smirked at Jou's startled reaction as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Shut it, moneybags." Jou feigned indifference as he felt the heat rise in his face.

_Gods, don't let him see I'm blushing!_ Jou prayed

"Well Mutt, lets go." The young CEO opened his door.

"Huh?" Jou furrowed his brow

"You really are dense. We're here Mutt." The brunette stepped outside and was soon followed by the blond. Jou opened his eyes at the sight of Kaiba's mansion, it was like a hotel!

"What're 'ya compensatin' for? Huh Kaiba?" Jou felt proud of his witty insult.

"Hurry along, Mutt. I don't want you to stray." With this, the brunette began to stride away. Jou followed behind him quickly.

_So much for keeping my distance…_

A/N

Nawww! Poor Jou! Its fairly obvious who torments his dreams, isn't it? Well lets hope that Jou can keep it hidden. Or not! Its okay Jou! I'll Keep it M- rated!

R&R guys! Love you all!!!!----- Zoe xox


End file.
